Conventional “type and see” computer applications such as word processors, spreadsheet programs, text editors, email programs and the like typically output information for display on a monitor having a vastly lower resolution than that provided by any printer. With that said, printer resolution is commonly referred to as “high” resolution whereas monitor resolution is often coined “low” resolution. This low resolution is due the physical limitations on the number of pixels that may be provided on display screens of conventional monitors. While new technologies such as plasma-based monitors and liquid crystal displays utilize smaller pixels and, consequently, provide more pixels per inch than conventional monitors, these still emerging technologies are drastically more expensive than conventional monitors but still don't provide the high resolution available with even mid-grade laser printers.
Ideally, these emerging technologies will be operable to display information in substantially the same high resolution provided by printers such that superimposing printed information on a display screen would yield the same size and positioning of the presented information. While such an “optimal” resolution is currently not available, application developers strive to at least maintain the positioning of information consistent between display screens and printed documentation even if it results in diminishing legibility. To accomplish this, it is common practice to scale down printer positioning of information for display on a display screen. However, by such reduction, the displayed information appears to run together thereby hindering the reader's ability to distinguish between characters. This problem is further exuberated in the construction of formulas, which typically include elements in close relation to each other such as the case with exponential elements and fractions.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.